User blog:JMitch25/Steven Universe vs. Li'l D - Occasional Rap Battles that Exist
Hello and welcome to the second installment of this rap battle series that exist for some reason. And this is one that's somewhat groundbreaking because it uses a character from a source that has not yet been used as far as I know (eat my dust, Nighty (j/k, we cool)). Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong and make me look like the biggest idiot on the wiki ever. Anyway, Steven Quartz Universe, basically Cartoon Network's fat Gohan with a shield, is up against Li'l D, leader of the Wesley School music class, in a battle between stars of shows known for their diverse casts and great music, and they've been fucked over by CN in some manner. #BringBackClassof3000. Also, mainstream vs. obscure. Now, I don't know diddly about Steven Universe. I saw all of one episode and even if the story moves along at a snail's pace, it still didn't interest me. As a result, I got EGBDF to write for Steven. And given that he didn't exactly use much material from Co3k while writing the verses, this should be interesting. Anyway, enough monotonous chattering, let's get this party started. Cast George Dalton as Steven Universe (IDK, okay? Give the kid a black afro and...it could possibly work...I think...stop mocking me!) Bentley Green as Li'l D Any sort of animator (Vivziepop, Egoraptor, Harry Partridge, Max Gilardi, Joanna Dadovich, I could go on) doing Li'l D at some point in the rap (Class of 3000 is known for its gorgeous music videos with different animation styles, so this would be a crime to exclude) Meghan McCarthy as Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus (cameo) What you all came here for Occasional Rap Battles that Exist! vs... Start this party! Steven Universe Crashing into this Battle, I’ll beat this bumbling fool fast We’re 3000 miles apart. It’s clear that you’re out-Classed If you really wanna Throwdown against me, you’ll be left beaten ‘Cuz if there’s anyone to take down this sellout, it’s Steven! I’ve got a huge fanbase and attacks to make you hurt Plus, I’ve seen a bigger star in the middle of my shirt! Shining like a Crystal Gem, I’ve got a destiny to fulfill, son The only thing you’re pounding on in your music are people’s eardrums! You’re a weakling. I’m a Guardian. I don’t fear you at all While your show makes me want to throw out my Eyeballs! I’ll leave you Red like Blobtober! It’s pretty obvious to me That you’ll never have a lover with your Li’l D Li'l D Small Fire's stepping up to melt ya Cookie Cat cutter raps Crankin' this thang up after you decided to mess up the track Unlike your characters, your bars lack soul like they were by the Devil, But if y'all using 'em to try and diss me out, then it's settled Crushing on your one human friend, y'all saucier than Eddie Disses blowin' up in your face like a bomb inside spaghetti Tryin' to shield Earth, shawty, but you still can't handle drama You're funking with Andre 3000, so run back to Uncle Grandpa! While a Rose by any name may be Sugar-sweeter than my rhymes, If every porkchop were perfect, you'd still spit ham-e-fisted lines I admit, it's good y'all rep diversity and songs Sadly, we did it 7 years before you (Check it off!) Steven Universe I’ll crush an Earthling like Watermelon on the mic. Don’t test me Call me Bear Bear, because everyone knows that I’m an MC! Go run back Home, because When I Rain rhymes on you I spit bars hard enough to take out your whole crew! It doesn’t take a Future Vision to see who’ll be victorious! You’re merely a thing of the past, while I’m glorious Speaking like you’re a Cool Kid. Well, I don’t think you’re that great Hearing your raps, I see why you haven’t been relevant since '08! Li'l D That sounded as sabotaged as what CN's doin' with you today Your win's as censored as some of your show in the UK At least I'm leadin' my crew. You're merely a proxy in your own I'll Smoke a Quartz once like meth and he won't return from my blows Y'all sound like a girl and have humor amountin' to LEL RANDOM! Maybe because the clod's less stable than Malachite! Madison! :'( Another Jam Bud to leave you Crying like your Breakfast Friends I'd say kill yourself, but I'm above yo Tumblr fans WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? DECIDE EITHER OF THEM, BOI! Occasional Rap *the ERB logo comes in and fuses with the navigation box* Battles that Exist! 'splainin' me hints Some Kill la Kill fanart - This is a represantation of the Tumblr art style involving squiggly line work, cutesy anime style, and noses darkened like someone punched their schnozes as well as SJW-y flavor, which doesn't sit right with me. But I digress. This is to refer to the infamous Zamii070 incident where Steven Universe SJWs pushed this chick into attempted suicide. 3 Stacks Smoke & Tap House - Triple Stack, which is one of the names Andre 3000 goes by. He's also one of the guys behind Class of 3000. Splenda - It looks and tastes like sugar. Rebecca Sugar, creator of Steven Universe Little Bill - Little Bill is based off of Bill Cosby in his youth. Li'l D is based off of Andre 3000 in his youth. Lowercase D - Li'l D Steve vs. Li'l Wayne - Steve is short for Steven, which is the name of one of the contenders. Take the Wayne out of Li'l Wayne and add a D, then you get Li'l D. Quartz - Steven '''Quartz' Universe'' Drum set - Li'l D plays the drums A small fire - This refers to Small Fire, the Christian comedian who voices Li'l D Firestar vs. Cecil the Lion - In that battle (which I reccomend you read since iss gud), the rappers include a lion (Cecil) and a gorilla (Harambe). Steven befriends a lion while Li'l D befriends a gorilla. Who won? Steven Universe Li'l D HINTS TO THE NEXT BATTLE YOU'LL LIKELY NEVER GUESS meta-image.jpg 2011-05-29_00002.jpg ERBOC_Logo.png BN-JB749_ARNOLD_12S_20150624123907.jpg iron-giant-2.jpg MIGHTY_ main_tgsver_fixre_splash.jpg 7. Indominus Rex.png rhode_island.g.gif note the chick on the right.jpg Pack_Man.jpg Category:Blog posts